


Kinktober # 10 Cock Growth

by PaperFox19



Series: Kinktober [10]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Yaoi, cock growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 09:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: The new user of the butterfly miraculous often helps people granting them unique powers some temporary others permanent. A wish comes her way and she helps Marc satisfy his size queen of a boyfriend.





	Kinktober # 10 Cock Growth

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Kinktober # 10 Cock Growth

Miraculous

Marc/Nate

-x-

Marc and Nathanial have been dating for a while, but all they have done is kiss. Marc is nervous that he can’t live up to Nathanial’s expectations since his boyfriend is quite the size queen. He’s always drawing pictures of the male heroes with BIG bulges. When he looked at himself in the mirror he wasn’t very muscular, and while he had a decent sized piece he didn’t think he’d have much of an impact.

He’s seen the boy’s toy collection, those things were intense. His fear led him to the mystic box that was placed outside of school. If one had a problem they couldn’t solve themselves one could place a suggestion in the Mothra box. Hawkmoth was gone, and the new miraculous holder set up these boxes. Using their new power they gave a hand to the people without turning them into monsters.

Marc filled out a letter, explaining his problems in great detail. It was a tad embarrassing giving this to a stranger, but Mothra had helped so many people. He put his letter in the Mothra box and dashed off before anyone could see him. So he didn’t see the kwami Nooroo slip into the box and retrieve the letter.

The kwami carried the letter to her new master. “Another one, how did it feel?” the girl asked.

“The letter is full of love master, the owner is truly worried that their bond of love will break if nothing is done.”

“Nooroo, I told you, you don’t have to call me master.” the little kwami bowed.

“Yes, thank you Marinette.” the girl chuckled and opened the letter.

“Dear Mothra, my boyfriend and I have been dating for a while, and while we have kissed and cuddled, I’m worried about the next step. He likes things on the bigger side and I’m afraid I’m horribly average. I want to take the next step but with my size, I don’t think I can make him happy. I was hoping there was something you could do to help. This might seem selfish, but I just really want to make him happy...” Marinette held the letter to her chest and smiled. “Oh Marc, what do you think Nooroo?”

“Let’s do it!” Nooroo cheered.

“Nooroo Transform Me!” the kwami cheered as he was pulled into the miraculous. Marinette was dressed in a dazzling purple skin-tight bodysuit, she had a nice butterfly mask on her face, and a cape that looked like butterfly wings, and her hair ribbons extended out in beautifully long rainbow silk. “Come here little butterfly,” a white butterfly flew into her hand. “Fly away on wings of love, and make his wish come true.” she kissed the butterfly infusing it with energy before it flew off.

Marc was waiting for a response, Nate had been texting him all day about the big night tonight, heavily hinting he was ready to go all the way. Just the idea of sex with Nate had his tiny tool stiffening up in his pants. Without anyone’s notice, the butterfly slipped into the room and touched Marc.

The butterfly mark appeared over his face. “Young man with a heart so full of love, I am Mothra. I grant you this power to satisfy your lover.” the butterfly turned into a ribbon, it slipped under Marc’s clothing slithering down before tying around the base of his dick. “When the time comes, remove the ribbon and your wish will be made real.”

“Thank you Mothra!” he whispered. The ribbon made his cock all tingly. He texted Nathaniel, that everything was on.

“YES!” Nathaniel cheered, surprising everyone in the room, and making both boys blush.

-x-

The date was sweet enough, a walk around Paris, sharing some ice cream together, a little dinner, and just spending time together. Marc was feeling confident, going in for kisses and being genuinely frisky. Nate sure as hell wasn’t complaining, he’s been ready for this for months.

They made it back to Nathaniel’s place. “I’m gonna get ready, make yourself comfortable.” he kissed Marc on the cheek and went to the restroom to freshen up. Marc removed his clothes and stared down at his tiny 2 incher, bound by the magic ribbon.

“Okay, here we go!” he removed the ribbon and gasped as he felt heat surge through his length. “Ohhh!” his cock expanded and lengthened, growing an extra two inches. “No way!” Marc gasped getting excited. He played with his new cock, feeling it pulse in his hands. “I wonder if it gets bigger?”

Like magic, his cock grew hot again making Marc moan. “Everything okay in there?” Nathaniel called from the bathroom. “Hope you aren’t getting started without me?”

“Nope, everything is fine!” his four-inch dick, had doubled in size, reaching 8 inches with a nice girth. He lazily stroked his cock, remembering the massive toy he had found in Nate’s closet, he wanted to beat it, wanted to be the best. His cock surged jumping up to reach 16 inches in length! “Now we are talking.”

He laid out in a sexy pose and waited for Nathaniel to come out. He did, equally wet and naked, his soft 7 incher swaying as he walked. “Hey, babe...holy fuck...” Nate’s jaw dropped at the sight, and his cock jumped up.

“Hey, see something you like?” he swayed his hips making his big piece sway back and forth. Nate blushed and drooled at the sight of it. He could feel his cock and ass hole twitching at the monster before him.

“How have you been hiding that thing?”

“I’m a grower,” he said and wagged his big dick. “Do you think you can handle this?” He was a tad worried he made it too big.

“Hell yeah!” Nate raced over, and kissed his partner, rubbing his smaller dick against Marc’s massive one. Marc moaned into the kiss, his massive tool already starting to leak pre-cum. Their kiss deepened and tongues danced together. “Naked kissing is so much better, glad we getting to do this and more!”

“Yeah,” Marc panted and they went at it again, pressing their naked bodies together, rubbing and brushing, fitting so perfectly together.

They were both ready to blow, so they moved on Nate moving into the 69 positions, turning around and showing his soon to be lover his hungry hole, while its never taken human cock the hole had tasted many a toy. Before Marc’s eyes, he began fingering himself, sticking two fingers up his ass in one go. Marc gulped as he watched the show. The digits opened his ass up showing off his clean insides.

Two digits became three, and then four, his ass swallowing up his fingers and Nate moaning for more. “Marc, need you, want your cock, please fuck me!” Marc pulled his fingers out and spat into the boy’s parted entrance, his saliva bubbled as it sank deeper.

Nate took the hint and used his tongue to get Marc’s massive penis nice and wet. With a mix of pre-cum and saliva, he was ready. Nate got into the doggy style position, shaking his ass for Marc to pounce on. The big dick lined up, the fat head forcing his cheeks apart and kissing his tight hole.

His pre-cum poured inside and paved the way for the massive penis. Nate moaned as his ass was opened up wide, loving the feeling and pushing back for more. “Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!” Marc was 10 inches in when Nate came, blowing his load all over the bedsheets. His inner walls tightened around the massive length.

Marc moaned and pushed forward, driving his cock home and Nate moaning. His belly bulged and he drooled. One hand reached down and rubbed over his stomach, feeling Marc’s cock. “Ohh yes, baby!”

The boy blushed, and he came pumping Nate with his seed. His big cock was rather sensitive and being his first time…

“Sorry, you were so tight, I couldn’t.”

“Relax babe, this is good, just stay inside me and we can continue in a bit.” Nate needed time to catch his breath, having something so big inside him he found it hard to breathe. When he was ready he began to grind his ass back into Marc’s pelvis, stirring the boy’s loins.

“Nate!” Marc moaned and he began to move, gripping his lover’s hips as he moved in short powerful thrusts, pulling back 8 inches only to slam back in. It kept them together, connected, and his thrusts were so strong. The bed creaked, the sheets were messed up, a chorus of moans filled the room, as the smell of sex filled the air.

“Marc!” the friction was glorious, he was so full and he loved it. He gave his virginity to the man he loved. “This is so good, I can’t imagine this being better.

Marc was so lost in pleasure he didn’t think before answering. “I can make it bigger!” No sooner did the words leave his mouth, did the cock buried deep in Nate’s ass expand, doubling in size, reaching 32 inches long.

‘Ohhh I felt that!’ his brain short-circuited and his eyes rolled up as he was lifted up off the bed by the giant dick. He came, shooting his load all over the wall and headboard. Marc didn’t think things through Nate was tight, so tight, and in orgasm, he was even tighter.

His balls lurched and he came, filling Nate’s stomach with his seed, making his belly balloon from the overflow. He had his cock shrink back down to 16 inches and he pulled out of his boyfriend’s now gaping hole.

It took a while for Nate to come too, his brain getting fucked out of him by the giant dick. He laid back, his hole still gaping and Marc’s thick seed pouring out of him. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” he bowed repeatedly, he spilled the beans about what he asked Mothra for and showed his original size.

“Thirty-two inches is a bit, extreme dude!” His hole was wrecked. “I guess I did sorta show you my toys, but you didn’t have to change yourself for me, I’m still a guy I could have topped you instead.” Marc blushed.

“Oh yeah...” Nate chuckled. “Sorry!”

“Don’t be, I love you, ya dolt! Big dick little dick everything in between.” Marc was so happy he hugged Nate, pressing on his swollen belly causing his cum to gush out of him like a broken blood gate. Nate shuddered as he had another orgasm, cumming between them.

“Should I give the power back?”

“Nah, keep it, you liked topping me right?” he rubbed his lover’s back.

“Very much so.”

“Then we’ll take turns until my ass recovers your ass is mine.”

“Deal!” the two kiss lovingly pressing together in bliss.

Mothra used a special skill that allowed Marc to keep the power forever, the ribbon becoming a unique miraculous of sorts. The two enjoyed his unique abilities, so long as he kept it under 30 inches.

End


End file.
